Cracked: The Comedy Magazine No. 3
On the Cover: "Face it - it won't be long before the idiot queen picks up a little African kid too." Illustration by John Jagusak Additional staff: *'Editor-in-Chief:' Monty Sarhan *'Art Director:' Skye Back *'Associate Editor:' Jack O'Brien *'Editors-At-Large:' Michael Ian Black, Neal Pollack *'Head Janitor:' Sylvester P. Smythe *'Contributing Editors:' Josh Abraham, Z Alhusaini, Alex Blagg, Chris Bucholz, Sean Crespo, Brian Danilo, Tom DeFalco, Jesse Falcon, Nick Jezarian, Peter Lynn, Jeff Most, Rick Nielsen, Chris Sims, Victor Varnado, Matt Wilson *'Contributors:' 14, Scott Bassett, Jake Bell, Moses Blumenthal, Justin Borucki, Matt Brand, Max Burbank, Thomas Chu, John Czop, Jon Daily, Dale Dobson, Kieron Dwyer, Chris Eisert, DJ Gallo, Wayne Gladstone, John Hargrave, Eben Weiss, LaMott Jackson, John Jagusak, Cody Johnston, Ryan Kallberg, Mike Kazantzis, Steve Kiley, Julie Klausner, Tim Kochenderfer, Brian Sack, Michael Kupperman, Patrick LaMontagne, Aaron Lange, Todd Levin, Maddox, Sean McGrane, Michael J. Nelson, Andrew Paley, Jordan Posner, Mark Remy, Richard Weinstein, Hart Seeley, John Severin, Steve Sloan, Jonathan Stern, Michael Swaim, Matt Tobey *'Publishing Director:' Larry Durocher Jr. *'Design Director:' Nicholas Felton *'Production Manager:' Robert C. Braswell Contents *'"Editor's Letter"' by Monty Sarhan *'"Contributors"' *'"Inbox"', includes reprinted illustration of Sylvester P. Smythe by John Severin *'"Larry Holmes Grillmaster X-L"' *'"Cracked Den"', includes "Racist Kitty" by Julie Klausner *'"Great Moments in History - WWII Begins in France"' *'"Smoldering Pistol"' *'"Drunkio" / "Baby Disguises" / "Nevermore"' *'"The Black List: Black & Tan"' by Michael Ian Black *'"Spring Movie Preview"' by Cody Johnston and Jordan Posner; photo illustrations by Patrick LaMontagne *'"Are You on Fire?"' by Tim Kochenderfer *'"The Big Rant: New Sex Foods"' by Maddox *'"Taking Care of Your Pet Lohan"' by Wayne Gladstone photo illustration by Andrew Paley *'"Would You Like a Bag?"' by Aaron Lange; colors by Thomas Chu *'"Socrates Moves to the Neighborhood"' photo illustration by John Jagusak *'"Supervillain Science Projects"' by Dale Dobson; illustrations by John Czop *'"So You've Regained Consciousness..."' by Jay Pinkerton *'"The Adventures of Estiman"' written by Scott Bassett & Eben Weiss; Illustrated by John Czop *'"Everything You Need to Know About Pirates"' by Fenris *'"It's a Lock!"' by Jack O'Brien and Sean McGee with DJ Gallo and Jake Bell *'"Madonna & Child"' painting and illustration by 14 *'"Marketing Consultant for the Homeless"' by Sir John Hargrave; photos by Moses Blumenthal and Joel Bassuk *'"Sex-Off!"' *'"Rogues Gallery: A Fastman! Adventure"' story by Jay Pinkerton & Peter Lynn; art by Steve Sloan & Chris Eisert *'"The New Yorker"' cover by Richard Weinstein; illustrations by Kieron Dwyer; photo illustrations by Jay Pinkerton *'"Scot Armstrong Takes Us Back to School"' interview by Jesse Falcon; photographs by Justin Borucki *'"Ready for Prime Time: Rich Vos"' *'"Funny Films (That Weren't Supposed to Be)"' by Michael J. Nelson *'"Great Night with Conan O'Brien"' by Victor Varnado *'"Romantic Comedies"' by Chris Sims *'"White Faces & Red Noses"' by Peter Lynn *'"More Information Than You Require: John Hodgman Shares the Areas of His Expertise"' by Max Burbank *'"Reviews"' *'"Funny Girl: Elizabeth Banks - Not Just a Pretty Face"' *'Cracked Mall' *'"Last Crack"' *'Inside back cover:' "Council for Indian Adoption" *'Back cover:' Subscription Ad Notes *Last appearance of Sylvester P. Smythe *Last official Cracked magazine to date Category:Last issues Category:Cracked: The Comedy Magazine